1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to camera and imaging apparatus and more particularly to a modular camera system comprising a basic camera for operation in accordance with predetermined imaging and camera functions and selectively attachable modules for providing control of additional camera functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically the control portions of cameras are built into the camera body and define and limit the control functions and usages of the camera. Thus, it is normally very impractical to add or remove any camera functions to or from the camera body at a later date. Further and concerning sound recording and cinecameras, the control functions of the camera become highly complicated and a camera user must purchase different cameras as different functions are desired. Thus, conventional cameras are not adapted for add on capabilities and the camera user has only one option and that is to buy up to more expensive, more sophisticated cameras when additional functions are desired.
A modular camera or camera system is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 943,429, abandoned, filed by Richard K. Carlson on Sept. 8, 1978 wherein a main camera provides a plurality of standard photographic functions and the main camera is designed to provide additional, more sophisticated photographic and sound recording features as selected by function controls provided on a plurality of attachable or snap-in modules that may be subsequently acquired by the camera user as his photographic techniques or applications require. The modules disclosed therein provide function selection capability for producing fades of the exposure and/or sound recording, slow motion, auto exposure override, variable film speed, and lap dissolves, as well as other features.
Japanese Patent Application SH053-33626 describes a cinecamera having a micro-computer utilized to control the functions of the camera. In this disclosure, the micro-computer is also built into the camera body and the control portions or functions are fixed and not adaptable and are a permanent part of the camera body.